This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. DESCRIPTION: The transgenic and gene-targeted Animal Core Facility serves as a valuable resource for the maintenance and study of genetically engineered mouse and the rat strains that will contribute to the understanding of the pathophysiology of hypertension and the molecular mechanisms regulating blood pressure and cardiovascular disease states. This facility provides investigators access to unique resources and standardized methods to characterize transgenic and gene-targeted mice. Overall, the animal core provides access to unique state-of-the-art standardized methods to further characterize the novel transgenic and gene-targeted mouse models to study the blood pressure regulation and cardiovascular homeostasis. The core helps support project from junior faculty investigators as well as several of the senior faculty.